Losing Control Part 2 To Win and to Lose
by Vovo
Summary: Zhao Yun learns how it is to be in the hands of an enemy that makes him feel like no one else can.  Cao Pi x Zhao Yun.  Yaoi.  Lemon


**Disclaimer:**Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money by writing this, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Author:**Vovô

**Beta-Reader:**Xian Ke (your words always mean a lot to me!)

**Pairing:**Cao Pi/Zhao Yun

**Warnings:**Yaoi. Lemon (yes, sex between two guys). Maybe some BDSM. Angst, romance and all those things...

**A/N:**It's part 2 of a series of smut I planned. Part 1 was Ma Chao/Zhao Yun and part 3 will be Ma Chao/Guan Ping. Part 4 will be Zhao Yun/Cao Pi. I was unsure wether I published it as a second chapter of the first Losing Control or post it as a different story. Well, it has the focus entirely on another pairing, so I decided to make it a separate story. It's a sequence to the Ma Chao/Zhao Yun (Lose Control – Part 1), but it can be read separately without problem. There are just some little things that can be better understood if you read the first part, but that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Control – Part 2<strong>

_For how long can someone resist until they give in to pleasure?_

* * *

><p><strong>To Win and to Lose<strong>** (Cao Pi/Zhao Yun)**

He should have been dead by then, but he was not.

Zhao Yun opened his eyes slowly and saw the blurry image of a ceiling, the ceiling of a richly decorated room. It took a while for him to be able to focus and take a look around. The room was magnificent, with expensive furniture and exquisite objects decorating it. Something must have been wrong.

The last thing he remembered was the intense gazes he received from the Wei officers. They had captured him when he was buying some time for Liu Bei to escape. It had been a fierce battle, one that fate cruelly decided the victory wouldn't be in Shu's hands. Zhao Yun remembered the sad look his lord gave him when he decided to stay and face the enemies alone for him to escape. It was a decision he didn't regret. His life belonged to his lord and if it meant he could be safe, the brave warrior could do anything. He resisted for as long as he could, until he had been surrounded by Wei soldiers. They eventually captured him and led him to Wei territory.

"Ah... you're finally awake. "

Zhao Yun heard a smooth voice and tried to locate the position it had come from, but he realized his body was being restrained and he couldn't see the person. His hands were tied together above his head and his ankles were also tied, but in a way that made them stay apart from each other. Even though he still couldn't see who was with him in the room, Zhao Yun was sure who this person was. "What...?" he asked, but stopped before finishing his question. Did he really want to know what was going on?

A light chuckle reverberated through the room. Zhao Yun felt a shiver down his spine when he sensed someone moving closer. He still felt dizzy, but he was starting to come to his senses... A hand slid through his tied hair softly before fingertips brushed over his chest. Some kind of despair started to overtake him when he realized he was completely naked.

"Zhao Yun... I've been waiting for this moment. "

The Shu officer could finally see the face of his captor when he appeared before him. Unlike him, Cao Pi was totally dressed, with a victorious smile on his face and totally in control of the situation.

The man had been watching Zhao Yun the entire time, since he had been brought to one of his rooms. He was the perfect war prize, one of Liu Bei's precious Tiger Generals. Cao Pi had watched Zhao Yun fight; he was an amazing warrior, strong and skilled. He couldn't deny he admired what he saw on the battlefields. However, he preferred the young officer as he was in that room, without the clothes that hid that luscious body, tied to his bed. It was perfect.

"You..." Zhao Yun was afraid to ask. It was so shameful to be in that position, totally at his enemy's mercy. His voice was one of the few strengths he still had, but even so, he was afraid to use it.

"Don't worry... " Cao Pi whispered softly, lifting the officer's chin, for him to look directly into his eyes. "Soon, you will forget all the worries and feel only..." Cao Pi kissed his neck softly. "...me."

Zhao Yun didn't have any more doubts about that man's intentions. For a moment, he wished it wasn't true. But it became more and more evident by every touch and every kiss. The caresses were soft, but they affected him greatly, his skin almost burning at every gentle move. He could handle anything, any punishment, but _that_ kind of torture. It was hell, because it felt so good. He had to hold back his moans while Cao Pi's mouth moved over his shoulders and down his torso. The Shu officer felt lips brushing over his nipples, before teeth scraped the sensitive place.

It couldn't be real. Zhao Yun closed his eyes. It had to be a dream, a nightmare in the case, a sick nightmare that turned everything that was wrong into pleasure. He couldn't be feeling what he was feeling. Cao Pi was his enemy. It didn't make sense. He just couldn't allow himself to surrender in that manner. What pride would be left of him if...

He couldn't hold back his moan when Cao Pi's hand came over his organ, stroking him languidly. For Zhao Yun's despair, it didn't take long before he was totally hard. He had tried so hard to control his body needs, but it didn't help the fact that Cao Pi was a very determined man, very determined to please him. It didn't help the fact that Cao Pi was very attractive, like he was some kind of a prince from a fairy tale, an evil prince with fair skin, long dark hair, cold blue eyes and an arrogant smile. It was totally degrading to be toyed by such a man. Zhao Yun wanted so much to believe that the way his body was responding was the effect of some drug, it couldn't be him enjoying the hand stroking his thigh, the tongue tracing his muscles and the ever so present touch on his member.

"It looks like you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm not..." Zhao Yun denied, even though his entire body was telling otherwise.

"Oh... not yet?" Cao Pi traced the erect member from base to tip with a finger. "Don't worry, you'll like it." Then he moved away briefly and Zhao Yun was apprehensive. What was going to happen next?

Zhao Yun saw the man coming back with a vial and then kneeling between his open legs.

Cao Pi saw the Shu officer fighting against the restraints with no success. "You know I won't let you escape." He kissed Zhao Yun's cheek gently while his fingers reached in between the officer's legs. Once more, the officer tried to free himself until he was convinced that all his efforts were in vain. Cao Pi waited patiently for him to calm down and when he saw the opportunity, one of his fingers slid in.

Zhao Yun decided that if he could do nothing to prevent his enemy to have his way, at least, he would not give him the pleasure of seeing him enjoying it. But the moist intrusion that should feel wrong made his body contort in need.

"Stop it," Zhao Yun said after gathering the strength to speak again.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Cao Pi continued.

Zhao Yun was so angry at himself, because he wasn't sure. What was his problem? He couldn't say no to him. There was a night when he couldn't say no to another man either. That had been a mistake. Later, he and Ma Chao agreed on it. However, comparing the two situations, that one in the past hadn't been so bad. They were both single and it had been consented on both parts, he was his friend, it hadn't been an enemy trying to...

"What are you thinking?" Cao Pi stopped and retrieved his fingers. "Look at me." He touched Zhao Yun's face. "I want you to think only about me." Cao Pi removed his clothes slowly and Zhao Yun could not avert his gaze, the sight was too beautiful for him not to look.

Zhao Yun felt his heartbeats racing when he saw the man coming over him, feeling the tip of the erect member brush his opening. He tried to think that it was only his body that would be taken, that his heart and soul still belonged to his lord, but his every thought vanished when he felt the member moving in. He fought against his restraints and tried to move away from the man.

"You know you can't resist for long." Cao Pi started to stroke Zhao Yun's cock again, driving him crazy with need. He guided his own member again when he saw that the officer had lowered his guard, so he was able to push the head in and then the rest of the length after a while.

Zhao Yun couldn't understand why it felt so good to feel the member sliding through his body. Despite the pain and discomfort, he felt a need and pleasure he couldn't comprehend. He was surely being affected by something that might have been given to him.

Cao Pi moved slowly in the begnning, just enjoying going all the way in and moving back, before repeating the movement. He saw Zhao Yun still trying to fight silently in his head, while his body had given up long ago.

"Do you want more?" Cao Pi increased the rhythm slightly.

Zhao Yun was trying to avert the man's gaze and he definitely didn't want to answer. He had a taste of the member moving in harder and his body was compelled to follow the moves. That felt sinfully good, he just didn't want to stop. At that time, all he could think of was the man thrusting in hard and the pleasure it brought. But suddenly, he felt the movements stopping as Cao Pi moved almost completely out.

"You haven't answered my question."

What was that again?

"Do you want more?" Cao Pi moved in just slightly. Seeing that Zhao Yun was still fighting against the answer, he moved in agonizingly slow. It was far from what both wanted, but they were battling to see who would give in first. Cao Pi waited some more, but his patience was starting to run out, so he resumed his movements, thrusting harder than before.

Zhao Yun felt their bodies totally in sync when he received all Cao Pi had to give him. At a certain point, he felt he couldn't hide what he was feeling anymore. "Yes," he finally answered.

_I want it._

Cao Pi complied and thrust harder and harder, until he felt his body shudder in a greater pleasure, while his hand brought Zhao Yun over the edge.

After Cao Pi recovered from his high, he admired the result of his plan.

Victory was a sweet thing.

xxx

Zhao Yun had already spent some time being Wei's captive. He didn't know for how long he would be in that situation; he only presumed Shu had plans to rescue him or to come to an agreement. It was obvious that Wei was trying to give him back in exchange for something that might be convenient for them. Zhao Yun didn't like to be in that situation, but there was nothing he could do to change it. He had tried to search for a way to escape, but it seemed to be almost impossible. He was in a guarded castle in Wei's territory, he would be easily caught if he tried to escape. They didn't even need to restrain him, so he spent most of the time in Cao Pi's chambers.

For an enemy, he was treated considerably well. He had his own room, fine clothes and he was served the best food. Zhao Yun was treated so nicely, he almost felt like a guest sometimes. He could do what he pleased for most of the time, except for the nights... Cao Pi used to visit him every night. Zhao Yun tried to fight back, but he soon realized it was useless. Cao Pi always found a way to get what he wanted. The strange thing was that sometimes he seemed to be looking for company. He even talked about the war with him, discussing some information he had received. Of course, he never revealed strategic plans, but he seemed to be eager to discuss some points of view. It almost seemed he felt lonely...

Cao Pi seemed to be particularly concentrated on his thoughts that night. He had been staring at the snowy sky for a long time. Zhao Yun watched the man intently: Cao Pi was on the balcony with his back to him. It wouldn't be that hard to attack him by surprise. Even if he fought back, Zhao Yun would be able to overpower him. The younger warrior wondered why Cao Pi allowed himself to be alone with an enemy officer. Zhao Yun assumed the man knew he was too honorable to attack someone from behind. And even if he did, he was still under Wei's territory, so he could not escape.

_It must be cold_, Zhao Yun thought. It bothered him that Cao Pi had been so long in the balcony. Didn't he know he could catch a cold? Zhao Yun just couldn't help himself, enemy or not, he still cared too much for the others. He just felt the need to protect everyone around him. But it wasn't just seeing the man in the cold that made him concerned, there was more. Cao Pi had been too silent that night.

Zhao Yun was about to stand up and call the other man's attention when he saw him turning and walking back to the warmth of the room. Cao Pi stared at him deeply, before sitting by his side. "You seem worried."

The Shu officer looked at his enemy's face and felt the cold air emanating from his body. Some small snowflakes covered his hair, contrasting against the dark color. Zhao Yun sighed and stood up. He walked to the balcony and closed the doors that let the cold air enter. Then he picked a cape that was on a chair and put the fine fabric over Cao Pi's shoulder before sitting beside him again. He couldn't help but putting an arm around Cao Pi's waist, trying to warm him.

Cao Pi watched the careful movements with a satisfied smile. "Zhao Yun, I was thinking... It would be so good to have a man like you serving under Wei."

Zhao Yun looked away. "I would never turn my back on Shu."

"It's such a waste." Cao Pi reached for a bottle of wine on the table and served himself. "I can't say I'm surprised though." He took a sip of the drink and put the goblet back on the table. "How I envy him for having you." Cao Pi touched Zhao Yun's face with his left hand, making the man turn to look at him instinctively.

Zhao Yun stared at Cao Pi's face and saw blue eyes staring back at him. He felt the hand caressing his cheek and his own hand moved to touch Cao Pi's face. Zhao Yun moved closer and kissed the other man's lips softly, making him moan in contentment and press their bodies together. Zhao Yun warped his arms around Cao Pi, holding him tightly. He felt kisses on his neck and closed his eyes in bliss. That felt so right, but Zhao Yun thought he was doing something wrong. He had to remind himself that he was being held as a captive and the man in his arms was an enemy, Cao Cao's son and the future ruler of Wei.

"Cao Pi..." He made the man stop his caress and stare at him. They kept looking at each other for some time, before Cao Pi tried to kiss Zhao Yun. The Shu officer prevented him from doing so, trying to distance himself from Cao Pi. "No... I can't"

"Of course, you can, you want to. I can see it in your eyes."

"Please, punish me, torture me, anything but this..." Zhao Yun could forgive himself if he was being forced, but he couldn't allow himself to want that. It was worse for him.

"I see..." Cao Pi stood up. "If you want it that way..." he said coldly. He walked out of the room, leaving Zhao Yun confused, but he returned with a whip in hands. "Take it off," he instructed and his eyes watched attentively as the man obeyed his order and undressed. "Come here." He led Zhao Yun to a pillar and tied his hands up.

The officer closed his eyes as he felt the cold surface against his face. He could take the pain, he was used to it. Soon, he felt the first strike on his back and even though it didn't hurt so much, the sequence of repetitive strikes on the area made the pain more and more evident. He wanted to hate the man that was whipping him incessantly, he wanted so much, but even though Cao Pi was giving him pain, he couldn't hate him.

Suddenly, Zhao Yun felt the strikes stop and he was able to regain his breath. His skin was covered in sweat and his arms felt sore from the stretch. His entire back was hurt and covered by red marks. However, that was nothing compared to the pain he felt during the times of war.

Then Zhao Yun felt hands sliding over his arms and a kiss on his shoulder. He felt like crying when Cao Pi spread gentle kisses over the sensitive skin of his back.

"Why do you do this to me?" Zhao Yun asked weakly. He felt the other body move closer to his, holding him from behind.

"Zhao Yun, you fool." The man untied him and led him towards the bed. He lay on the mattress and made Zhao Yun rest his head on his chest, before caressing the brown locks.

Zhao Yun was lulled by Cao Pi's heartbeats and promised himself that that would be the last time he slept in that man's arms.

xxx

Zhao Yun was sitting by the windowsill, staring at the night sky. His white robe was moving slightly with the gentle night breeze. He had been alone all day and the previous days too. Zhao Yun was wondering why Cao Pi hadn't showed up. How foolish of him to think that man would care to warn him about his absence.

_I'm not that important to him._

The truth was that Zhao Yun missed his presence, but he had a perfect logical explanation for that: Cao Pi was the only person he talked to and spent time with in the past days. He saw some servants or guards occasionally, but it was always brief and they never talked to him. So Cao Pi was his only company.

_That must be what he wanted, to drive me crazy._

Zhao Yun sighed. It has been a long time since he saw his Shu comrades. How would they be? He had asked Cao Pi several times, but he only got the information that Liu Bei had escaped and was alive. At least Zhao Yun was relieved his lord was safe.

After some more time watching the stars shine on the sky, Zhao Yun decided it was time to sleep. There was no reason to wait anymore...

_Waiting for..._

Zhao Yun lowered his head and stared at the floor.

_Maybe he's with someone right now. Got tired of playing with me._ He smiled sadly.

But suddenly he heard the room's door opening and his heart beat faster. A man with long dark hair and expensive white clothes entered proudly.

Zhao Yun's eyes stared deeply at the man before him, and he felt the sudden urge to move closer and hold him with all hisstrength, but he contained himself.

"Zhao Yun..." Cao Pi walked towards him. "It's been a while..." He moved closer until he stopped in front of him. "There were some urgent matters I had to deal with, so I had to be away from you these days..." He grabbed the officer's white robe, opening it slightly. "I missed you..." He kissed Zhao Yun's chest, making him close his eyes.

"I..." The younger man grabbed the other man's shoulders, unsure if the wanted to push him away or bring him closer.

Cao Pi kissed Zhao Yun's cheeks and then his lips. The Shu officer opened his eyes and put his arms around the other man's waist, pulling him into a strong embrace. He wanted so much to feel that body pressed to his as they kissed passionately, without restraints.

Zhao Yun felt Cao Pi's hands slide over his body, trying to remove the fabric that was in the way. They stopped the kiss for a moment while Cao Pi undressed Zhao Yun's body. The Shu officer felt eyes admiring his naked form and he no longer felt ashamed to stand naked in front of that man, he had already been like that several times.

He touched Cao Pi's clothes softly before removing them gently, slowly undressing him. Zhao Yun cherished the moment with deep adoration, while his fingers touched the fine white fabric and brushed over soft pale skin. When Cao Pi stood naked before him, he took the man's hand and kissed it while he stared at the blue eyes. Cao Pi showed a satisfied smile and caressed Zhao Yun's cheek with the hand that had been kissed. Then he guided Zhao Yun towards the bed and pressed his body over the Shu's officer.

They moaned when their naked bodies met, moving against each other. Cao Pi started to kiss Zhao Yun's neck, sending shivers down his spine, as the younger man's hand caressed his dark hair.

Cao Pi kissed Zhao Yun's body with a desperate need to memorize every part of it. The Shu officer moaned softly while he felt the pleasurable caress. He wanted to say how much he enjoyed it, how much he needed the other man, but he was afraid that if he did, he would lose himself completely. Zhao Yun couldn't allow his enemy to know that he had him completely. He shouldn't... and it pained him.

"Zhao Yun, is there something wrong?" Cao Pi asked in concern.

"No." The Shu offier stared at the flawless face of his captor, the perfect features he loved so much to look at. "There's nothing wrong."

Cao Pi stared at him with an indescribable expression on his face, before moving away briefly, making Zhao Yun feel the loss of his body's warmth. But Cao Pi suddenly returned and the younger man felt his legs being spread for the fingers to gain access. That still made Zhao Yun slightly nervous and he felt heat spreading through his body. Soon, he felt the hard organ brushing as a warning and he prepared himself for what was to come. It entered slowly and after some attempts it was entirely in. Cao Pi waited for Zhao Yun to get used to it and then started to stroke his needing organ. Zhao Yun moaned softly, being distracted from the slight discomfort he still felt when Cao Pi started to move inside him. It was very slow in the beginning, but soon, the rhythm increased slightly. Zhao Yun looked up and saw Cao Pi moving against him, a very satisfied expression on his face. He was so gorgeous and always made the younger man feel so good when they did that.

At a certain point, Zhao Yun couldn't help but love the sensation the other body was giving him. His member was driving deeply into him, making his entire body burn. Cao Pi's warm hand was gripping his cock in a delicious way, stroking him repeatedly, until Zhao Yun couldn't handle all the pleasure and came harder, making his body squeeze Cao Pi's member tightly. That sent the older man over the edge, making him come too. He still pushed his member in some more before retreating and lying to rest beside Zhao Yun's spent body.

He stroked the brown locks sweetly before planting a kiss on the slightly opened lips. That made Zhao Yun open his eyes and stare deeply at the blue orbs. He tilted his head up and made their lips meet again. Cao Pi readily accepted the kiss, taking his chance to taste Zhao Yun's mouth. They kissed languidly, their tongues slowly dancing with each other. When the kiss ended, Zhao Yun wrapped his arms around Cao Pi's neck and pulled him into another kiss, a more desperate one. He kissed the man like he never done before, accepting the fact that he needed him, that he didn't want to let him go. Cao Pi held him tightly as they kissed, feeling Zhao Yun doing the same to him.

When the kiss finally ended, Zhao Yun touched Cao Pi's face with a hand and caressed his hair with the other. He wanted so much to tell him how much he wanted him, but he heard his name being called softly and he listened intently.

"Zhao Yun..." Cao Pi said the officer's name again. "You're so beautiful... I wanted so much to have you with me..." He caressed Zhao Yun's face and stared at him intently. "I'll miss you."

The Shu officer was confused by the words. "What do you mean?"

"It seems you'll finally be meeting with your friends, as you wished. We have come to an agreement with Shu and as soon as we have what we asked, we'll let you go."

Zhao Yun should be happy to know that he would finally go home and meet his lord and friends. But at that moment, he only felt a silent and deep ache in his chest.

x

x

x

x

**A/N: Thank you for reading and, of course, a special thanks to my beta Xian Ke. ****It was somewhat easy to write about them... I just think Zhao Yun and Cao Pi look so nice together and are a very interesting pairing. I'm planning another story with those two, the part 4 of Losing Control when I'll reveal what happened to them. I hope I can write it. The next part of the Losing Control series will be a Ma Chao/Guan Ping. And for those who were interested in the first part (Ma Chao/Zhao Yun), it's called "Losing Control 1 – A Desperate Solace" and can be found in my profile or if you look in the same Dynasty Warriors section here ^-^ **

**Aside from the Losing Control series I'm working on a Gan Ning/Ling Tong, some kind of sequence to Shaky Ground and maybe I'll write another Simacest :D**

**If you want to know what I'm writing, check my twitter account (vovo_ficwriter). And if you want to know more about me, there's my LJ profile (vovogp).**

**Thanks again, and see you soon!**


End file.
